The Janitor of Shinra
by Green Priestess
Summary: Cloud Strife merely joined the SOLDIER Program knowing he'll fail anyway to leave Nibelheim and its backwards way of life, and the unfair treatment. When he failed as predicted, he applied as a Janitor...he essentially became a mop-wielding Turk in Overalls! All Hail the Almighty Janitor Cloud! SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Cloud: The Almighty Janitor?!

Cloud Strife is a young mistreated boy from Nibelheim, and his mistreatment began due to an understanding that started with Tifa Lockhart and her friends going up Mt. Nibel during the wake of her mother's funeral, believing she could see her mother again if she climbed to the top based on the urban legend.

Going after her, was a bad idea despite his good intentions, and her friends never owned up to the truth, happily leaving him a scapegoat.

So he decided to heck with them all. He was very bitter with with the cause and effect of that day, and began treating them coldly. When bullying began, he retaliated violently. His only allies in town is his mother who knew the truth, but for the sake of her having good relationships with the neighbors, the two faked an act together...while every night, Mrs. Strife would apologize to her son in tears for what she had to do on that day. Then there's Zangan who saw the utter unfairness of the situation, and trained the weak boy who the kids happily bullied for 'what he did' to Tifa just so he'd stand a chance. The old martial artist from Wutai has his own moral code and what he saw is no morals at all. He originally chose Tifa as his pupil, but dropped her. He would only take her in if she owned up to the truth, but she never did.

One day at age 13, he decided to leave Nibelheim to find a better life for both himself and his mother. He left to become SOLDIER...or that was the excuse he gave.

Everyone else was doing it anyway, so why not?

However, unlike most cadets, he has the most sense.

'Mother, Zangan,' he said while having dinner. 'While I DID say I'll go apply for SOLDIER, I know its gonna fail right from the start.'

'Eh?!' Mrs. Strife blinked. 'Honey how can you say that when you haven't even tried yet?' she asked him, upset.

'What I mean by that, is the Mako Procedures.' Cloud pointed out. 'I have weak compatibility. What determines the make-or-break is the Mako Tests regardless of how high one's grades are. However, I'll exploit the program and still get a job somehow. Then once I earn enough money, I'm getting you out of here.' he swore. 'Our situation here is toxic. And we both have our limits mom.' he said sadly. 'We can't please this stupid town forever.'

'I know but rent in Midgar is expensive son.' she said. 'There's no way we can afford that place!'

'Well, there's Mideel y'know.' said Zangan. 'You can find work in Cosmo Canyon, Mideel, and Banora, places I know with cheap rents but good paying jobs!' he pointed out. 'And knowing Cloud, he damn will get a good job.'

And so, Cloud exploited his Cadet Status. He learned all there is to know about the Military Side. He learned skills in Swordsmanship, Firearms, Bomb-Construction and Disposal, Combat Skills, Driving Skills, Computers, Machinery and Maintenance, Military Science, Rules and Hierarchy of Shinra, Floor Plans, Access Privileges...he aced them all through sheer hard work and it was said that he's a shoo-in for SOLDIER...while working part-time as a Janitor to earn extra money since he's from a poor family wanting to help his mother pay for his Cadet Training and the SOLDIER Director allowed that upon processing his many permission forms...after a background check. However, he is allowed if he can maintain his performances. If his Cadet Training suffers, he would lose his job as a consequence so Lazard warned him of that, or he could choose: the program or his job when it comes to that point. Cloud agreed to the stipulations.

And it begins.

As a Janitor, the pay is really big, considering how much cleaning up needs done.

However, it dawned on Cloud what being a Janitor really is.

Being a Janitor means nobody in any hierarchy can control you and your actions. You're free to do as you please as long as you do your job. Janitors are also the people who know EVERYTHING that goes on. In fact, it places Cloud in best possible places to gather information while cleaning and fixing. You're also allowed in places a Cadet is normally NOT allowed into, as long as you're not in uniform, that is! So yes, he milks it for all its worth, as long as he's sure there's no hidden camera somewhere!

Janitor is more than cleaning indeed. Benefits, pay, and no need for advancement...he earns about 250000 Gil a month considering he cleans...the SOLDIER Floors and the Science Labs to protect him from bullying from his peers had he been assigned to clean the Cadet Barracks and Classrooms. So yes, Lazard really is well-liked by his fellow blonde who got him that job through the HR Department. And a Janitor's pay depends on where he cleans, but he is always better paid than any employee in the building whose pay depends on positional hierarchy.

However, he gets attention eventually...

Because in a military of just men, and men at puberty at that, ye gads...

Shinra is to blame for their...wacky developments.

And as a pretty blonde in the SOLDIER Floors of all places, Cloud is the most talked-about topic...when they're sure he's not around.


	2. Janitorial Fact: Don't mess Coffee

Janitorial Fact: Don't mess with a countryboy's Coffee

When Cloud started his job, he was introduced to the Janitor's Office. Its a pretty huge wing for just ten people. Squeaky clean and well-organized. Shockingly.

This Janitor's Office in Shinra shattered his beliefs VERY MUCH.

'This huge space just for us?' Cloud choked in disbelief. 'If this is OUR Office, I hate to see the office of those hierarchal bigwigs!'

'Of course! Its what the late Lady Shinra did for us before she kicked it.' said his boss Mr. Andy Branfield. 'She nagged her husband to build good janitorial offices since he built a huge-ass tower he'd need a lot of janitorial staff to keep everything squeaky clean and they have to maintain public appearances to the people, and happy employers means good work ethics. Its a shame she died five years after giving birth to the Vice-Pres though. She built a quarter of the rules that's good for jobs people usually look down on. She made it clear that 'dirty jobs nobody likes to do' should be paid more out of appreciation and morale increase so we got her to thank for.'

'Oh, that's real nice!' Cloud exclaimed. 'I heard from Director Lazard the Janitors here are paid real well unlike in any city or town! How much?'

'It depends on what floor you clean kid. But our minimum salary is about 3rd Class SOLDIER pay if you're cleaning a boring office.'

'WHAT?!'

'We kid you not twerp!' said another janitor with a grin. His nametag was Ein Shields. 'Thanks to that money I can at least pay for the mortgage and utilities while my wife focuses on our kids' schooling.'

'Oooh...that means I get get my mom out of Nibelheim in a year?!'

'If you keep up yer grades, ye can.' said an elderly janitor, Mark Reeves. 'We heard yer here on Lazard's consideration so keep up yer grades, ye kin git yer mum outta Nibelheim but oblige this ol' coot. What's yer story?'

'Yeah, we'd like to hear that. Kids these days are ambitious but you're perfectly OK with being a mere janitor so we DO wonder.' said Brandfield and Cloud told them of his lament about his town. 'That's...harsh kid. You're only here for the money, not SOLDIER?'

'I'm practical boss, for my ma's sake.' Cloud snorted. 'Its easy to score this job if you applied in SOLDIER Program. But if I applied for the Ground Infantry, Heidegger will be a jackass about it and kick me out before I can even start Infantry Training. I did my homework before coming here.'

'That's smart kid. Nobody likes majority of the Department Heads.' said Reeves. 'If you liked one of them we'd question your sanity.' he snarked. 'So boss, what's his floor?'

'Considering the letter I got, let's start him with something small as he is still a first year. He needs to ace his grades if he is serious about keeping this job after all.'

So Cloud had to prove his mettle.

On his first break time, he was shivering from the air conditioning he wanted a good ol' coffee.

One sip...

He choked.

'What IS this shit?!' he choked out, teary-eyed. 'This can't be coffee!'

'Well, that's what's in everyone's Vendo Machines.' said Reeves.

'Its way too bitter with zero coffee taste in it, its disgusting!' Cloud spat, teary-eyed as he ran for the nearest water fountain, gagging. 'We better buy a new blend! There's no way that thing is fit for human consumption, seriously, just no! We mountain people take our coffee very seriously to call that thing coffee is an insult to all proud coffee junkies!'

He earned numerous snorts for that.

So he went to Midgar on his weekend student off to find a nice coffee blend to replace the crap in the Vendo Machines. He found a blend he liked by sampling the powder directly in small amounts with his country boy's sensitive tongue, and eagerly replaced the stock in the vendo machine in their office.

Its indeed, loads better. He even bought a creamer that in their new Coffee, the much-richer Janitors wanted to try out something new too.

Its been noted that the Janitors are working overtime in a jolly attitude lately.

Cloud revolutionized the Janitor life starting with Coffee. He also added sugar, creamer, even bought hot chocolate. Apparently his seniors sucked up since it was free, they could not complain so they put up with what Cloud called 'black shit'.


	3. Janitorial Fact: SOLDIER Floors STINK!

Janitorial Fact: SOLDIER Floors STINK!

A Janitor's Pushcart always has a complete equipment on their Pushcart. They are to never go without a complete equipment as going back to the supplies room is a long trip and it'll be a bitch to go back just for one iddy-biddy item.

Their equipment depended on what floor they're cleaning. But the staples are always a mop, a bucket, numerous microfiber rags, cleaning chemicals, a vacuum cleaner, a duster, and janitors must be in uniform for their own sakes. The chemicals Shinra uses are so damn harsh on the skin it causes severe chemical skin allergies or injuries. Its a bitch to get the stains out in the laundry and three, the most important, never leave fingerprints behind. EVER.

He was assigned to the 50th Floor, where the Classrooms and Training Areas are for recruits like himself and the Cantina after school hours. But due to potential bullying issues, he never cleans the sleeping quarters, somebody else does it in order to hide he's a Janitor.

His superior did a maintenance check and he did well on his first day. For his first year, this is his job. For 60000 a month, not so bad. 25000 for himself and the rest, to his mom.

He got a call in his office.

/Cloud! Where on earth did you get this money?!/ Cloud held his phone away from his ear and Shields quickly pressed the Loudspeaker button for entertainment.

'Er, my job as a Janitor?'

/Don't bullshit me young man! Janitor job doesn't pay this big! Look at Mr. Carter working at the local Inn, his salary a month is 5000!/ the other Janitors winced horribly. They will NEVER work for THAT money. EVER.

'Ma, salary in Shinra is real high since we got so much stuff to clean.' said Cloud. 'I'd send photos if I could but I'd get in trouble if I send where I clean...Mr. Branfield, can I send my ma what our office looks like so she can believe I really work as a Janitor with a sky-high pay?'

'Sure kiddo, it ain't illegal.' said Mr. Branfield. 'As long as its not other offices.'

'Well ma, the rule in this company is that the dirtier your job is, the more you get paid.' said Cloud. 'Considering how messy most tenants here are, that's not so surprising anymore but at least all of us are well-compensated!'

/That's almost too good to be true...one gets 60000 as an Office Lady or a Clerk per month...heck, being a Cafeteria Lady pays that much too.../

'Well, get planning with old man Zangan mom. Pretty sure within the year we can afford our new place. We'll be free of them after 14 bloody years.'

/Alright. Zangan knows the outside world better than I do. Take care dear./

'Thanks ma.' and Cloud put his phone down. '...sometimes, culture shock is bad. Ma's stunned a Janitor gets paid big here...'

'Or your town's payscale just plain sucks.' said Reeves wryly. 'Janitorial work for 5000? Fuck that!' he said in disgust. 'Nobody will be willing to put up with shit for low-low pay! Just...no.'

'Even we have standards kid.' said Shields, shaking his head.

xxx

A year went by. Cloud works even on Vacation Season.

This was how he got wind of a kidnap attempt for a little girl by a loose-lipped scientist when he passed by the Science Department when he got chucked to Mr. Shields' floor because Mr. Shields had to pay for a check-up for his back.

It took him a while to get information and he found the address. He left the building to make an outside phone call...

xxx

Mideel...Rui Residence...

Shalua Rui, aged 14 shook hard.

An anonymous boy working for Shinra as a Janitor overheard sensitive information about her sister for her abilities. Since its known over there, she cursed the moron who revealed her sister to the public in school.

'Shelke! Get packing now!' Shalua cried at her nine years old sister. 'We need to leave! Fast! You're in danger!'

'F-from what?'

'Just go!'

This started the sisters' hard life of being on the run...and living outside any settlement to avoid getting tracked down fast. This was after burning down their house because Shalua knew Shinra would take what they can get just to find them quicker.

xxx

After a good deed, Cloud knew to act normal since that day.

He shattered his old phone and bought a new one.

When his first year ended, his salary rose to 80000. His grades are in the 90's. Not bad for the first year.

35000x12 as he keeps 25000 for himself, he helped raise 420000. That's enough to move to Cosmo Canyon and start a new life there. His mother selling their house helps with the expenses in buying them a new house.

However, in his second year...Mr. Shields had to retire, having earned enough money for an old man's retirement, so he was given Mr. Shields' old job of cleaning up Science Department C in addition to the SOLDIER Floors he was originally assigned to.

The SOLDIER Floors are legendary...in smelling too much of MAN in it.

It smelled of men who are too damn lazy to bath due to the strong air conditioning, and cologne in a bid to cover up the B.O!

However, because it IS the SOLDIER Floors, he has to be watched over by a low-ranking Turk.

'Gaia spare me.' he said dryly. 'Maybe its a good thing I know I'll flunk from the start if the facilities goddamn stink so much.'

'Huh? You know you're gonna flunk?' said low-ranking Turk, is Reno. Cloud had no idea how the kid was recruited as a Turk and made official when they're the same damn age.

'I know I'm gonna flunk red.' Cloud snorted. 'I knew right from the start.' he said, pushing his pushcart in.

'But why apply for SOLDIER if you knew in the get-go?'

'My body and mako are like oil and water since my accident in a natural mako pool as a kid. But I signed up for SOLDIER because the Director is nice to poor kids and I got this job as long as my grades don't fail.' said Cloud. 'Had I signed up for the Infantry, I'm pretty sure you know Heidegger by now.' Reno snorted at that. 'I'll never get a sideline.' he said. 'Any chance we can open the windows to let this nasty smell out?'

'That's nice and all but we live in a smoggy city and smog is worse than manly B.O.' said Reno wryly. Cloud groaned.

'Great, not even an option either...I'll have to keep the door open to let the nasty out and keep all airconditioning on hi-fan mode to help while I clean and sanitize the whole damn place. Is everyone here so lazy in going to the showers once a day...? They ain't gettin' laid anytime soon!'

Reno cracked up. This mouthy kid is really making babysitting fun.

Soon, the SOLDIER Lounge smells real nice and clean, while Cloud took all linens and carpets for the laundry department.

He is NOT looking forward to other places in the SOLDIER Floors.

xxx

'I'm back boss.' said Reno, reporting to Tseng.

'Anything about the new Janitor?'

'A SOLDIER Recruit who knows he's gonna fail right from the start, he's only in it to get an actual job sideline.' said Reno. 'He has a lot to complain about the SOLDIER Floors and frankly, I don't blame him. The rooms STINK of manly B.O the kid thought them beefy guys are too damn lazy to hit the showers! Not only that, poor kid got disillusioned about how the facilities are treated. Bloody stinks every-damn-where he kept the doors wide open to air the rooms out and the boys are damn messy. I took photos with my phone while he worked.'

'I'll have to tell Lazard how his boys behave then.' said Tseng wryly.

'Blondie stripped the furniture naked and swore to disinfect them in the Laundry Department. Well, ain't those SOLDIERs glad they got a meticulous Janitor? Too bad for him they'll stink the place again. Hahaha!'

xxx

SOLDIER Director's Office...

Lazard Deusericus twitched. Hard.

He got word from the Turks, complete with photo evidence.

'Somehow, I can't call this good SOLDIER Image...' he twitched. Good thing Sephiroth was here and he called the man over. When he came...

'You called, Director?' the young, overworked General asked him.

'Tell me what you think of this.' Lazard deadpanned, giving him the report and photographic evidence.

Sephiroth twitched.

Considering his miserable life that very few people know of, Lazard knew Sephiroth knew nothing but poker face. But very few things make him twitch...

Sephiroth handed him the evidence, and went out, with Lazard knowing he'll deal with his men when they get back.

Problem solved as nobody wants to piss off Sephiroth.


	4. Janitorial Fact: Part-Timer is damn good

Janitorial Fact: Part-Timer is damn good

Cloud Strife wasn't one to be messed with in classes.

Sure he looks so damn endearing, cute and fluffy for a growing, developing soldier boy Cloud really blamed his genes as due to his looks, nobody EVER took him and his masculinity seriously, so he made up for it by seeing masculinity as being 'very capable and reliable'.

So he sought to master what he took interest in.

As a child, he took Wutaian Ninjutsu and Wutaian Guerilla Warfare from Zangan. Due to this, he has his unique style of hunting in the mountains, and brought back meat, hide, and whatever hell the monsters were carrying. Due to their social pariah status in Nibelheim, they often shop for goods in Nime next town over, four hours away from Nibelheim by truck. Thus in town, he was secretly, the most physically fit and capable boy his age. He is also good at cooking Camping Food, having practiced hard before leaving for SOLDIER.

He also mastered usage of Materia as the Wutainese loved Materia and Zangan was no different. He has several mastered balls and spawned babies at home, but upset that he can't bring his own to Shinra, having to deal with 'borrowed' ones given to students during class. He was by far the best magic user in his class and has mundane uses for magic. He can even pinpoint spells like a sniper and cast magic from afar, a trait he keeps secret to himself.

While those are his best traits, these parts, he had to work really hard on.

Firearms- Getting used to the weight and feel, as well as operating them and targeting the bull's eyes which was Shinra's aim, he cared more for how fast he can maintain, reload and aim because being slow means being mauled by monster or shot by terrorists. He would know too damn well how that feels in Nibelheim. These guys with him? They'll panic and blank out and die. He had to get used to pistols, rifles, shotguns, machine guns...and they all weigh and function differently...

Bomb-making, arming and disarming- This was a class tad too complicated for him, that he can only do the basics. But he did train hard in Disarming. Because his life will be on the line, dammit.

Swordsmanship- As SOLDIER, they would use swords. The SOLDIER-issue sword. The damn thing was 3 kg heavy in classes and he was horrified to learn that the real deal used by SOLDIER, is 5 kg heavy. Justified as SOLDIER are Mako-Boosted beefy guys so the weight don't matter to them, but it does, to normal folk like him! Due to this, he had to be harder on himself in re-training his physical fitness.

Driving Lessons- thankfully its in simulation classrooms with driver's seat and computers, since Shinra didn't build a driving field for trainees, and get attacked by its enemies. For cars, its always a setting for automatic cars, not manual cars...well, Cloud knows how to drive manual vehicles so he has no worries. He learned how to drive a truck up to a ten-wheeler one as well as how to park them, boat, and a helicopter.

Computers- he learned how to operate every Shinra-developed panel and system, as well as PCs. This, he spent sleepless nights on. Being a backwater hick really bit him in the ass hard in this class.

xxx

'Cloud~!' Reno, his minder complained as they went down to the nastiest place a janitor can be: loads and loads of pipes that goes this and that way. It needs cleaning at least once a week, and then report on any issue, even the smallest damage. 'Why the hell are you assigned in this sweltering place?!'

'Well, Mr. Jones who's usually assigned here had to go for his monthly Cholesterol check-ups today so he's out only for today, so tomorrow back to my usual routine Reno. Suck it up!' Cloud griped. 'Me, a mountain boy who's used to very cold is worse off than you! I'm sweating buckets here!'

'Ya gotta be kidding mee?!' Reno moaned. He too, was sweating buckets and Turk Uniforms don't do well in heat!

'To be fair, the rest of us drew lots for this job and I'm the one who ended up with the short straw.'

'You suck!'

'Can it, you! By the way, do you have an Ice materia on you?' Cloud asked him.

'I do, why?'

'Do this: imagine cold winds coming out of icy places and reenact that from that materia to have a makeshift air-conditioning. That comfort depends on how long you last though.' Cloud quipped. 'Try it out, but I emphasize sheer iron will and control and maintain calm or we'll be in trouble with the pipes. Its all on you now.'

'Hey!' Reno sputtered in disbelief.

Well, Reno did learn something new...

His charge knows strange things after all. He's really 'strange' for his age since he knows a lot of tricks that make his life in his job easier. He was no normal mountain boy at all.

After the pipes and the machinery linked to it, Cloud was back to his usual assigned floors...but that's after chugging down lots of water with Reno in the cafeteria, made even colder with Ice Materia to recover from working in the hottest place in Shinra.

xxx

SOLDIER Floors...

This time, the place, is occupied.

'This time them beefy guys are here.' Reno whistled. 'How are you going to work around that?'

'I have my ways.' Cloud smirked as he took off his protective head gear.

Reno still can't believe how can a guy like him exist.

Seriously.

'Cloud, I know this is getting old since you might get this a lot, but have you noticed how cute you are?' Reno snorted. 'You're in danger ya know.'

'I get that a lot.' Cloud sighed. 'I never leave dorm without my trusty helmet but for now, since a lot of people are in the room I'm cleaning, I'm using my face.'

Reno watched as Cloud went 'Sweet Mode' and in a very polite and gentle manner to empower his image, politely asked the SOLDIERS 'Excuse me sirs, I need to clean the area you're on.'

And did he seriously act like a girl while he was at it? Ooh videos videos! He quickly took out his phone.

To the redhead's horror, Shinra's best elites were putty before that cute face and eagerly moved out of the way! Even blushing sheepishly!

While Cloud was cleaning, the SOLDIERs are curious of their new Janitor, and Cloud politely answered their questions. Reno's sure it'll spread by the grapevine by now by sundown.

After the cleaning, he politely asked everyone to leave the room as he sprays air freshener on as per every janitor's orders and bid them goodbye before cleaning the hallways.

Next was the Science Floors, the reason why Cloud needed a Turk Minder.

Here, Cloud zipped his protective gear tight as he gets the heebie-jeebies from the scientists. 'One look at them alone, I can feel they're monsters wearing human skins.' Cloud would tell Reno with a shiver. 'Its best to be anonymous as much as possible.'

Reno can't blame him, nobody likes the scientists, dammit.

xxx

Lastly, he got the job to do inventory shopping that month. They're out of janitorial goods. So Cloud was entrusted with money...and phoned Reno.

He was in utter jitters.

'Yo boss, my charge phoned my help and you just gave me a job.' said Reno wryly, looking at Veld. 'Think ya can get anyone fill in for me?'

'What would Strife need you for?' Veld asked him. 'Isn't it his off day today?'

'He's got the money jitters when his boss gave him a load of cash to buy Janitorial Necessities and he never held so much money in his life he's gone hysterical and feared being mugged and being in hot water with his boss.' Reno snickered. 'So anyone open?'

'I'll send Tseng. He just got back from Kalm and on his way up here.'

And so...

'So Tseng right?' Cloud asked Tseng who nodded. 'It's really weird, Reno's always available every day.' he said as he drove the truck to Sector 3.

'Well, we have our talents to be called on for different fields.' said Tseng. 'We're specialized, you can say.'

'Oh...well, I better not ask what your jobs are even though Reno's just my age...I guess suits and SOLDIERs recruitments are that different.'

'It is. Its all about your talent.' Tseng said with a small smile. 'Speaking, I heard from Reno you have mundane utility usage with Materia.'

'Yeah, well surely they're useful for other things, right? Aiming a spell at monsters and terrorists surely isn't all there is to it.' Cloud said thoughtfully. 'I experimented at home and I got my own list about it. But not everyone can do magic on their own without formal training so I didn't bother sharing. And let's face it, who'd believe I wrote those notes? And I was ten at the time! Ten!'

Tseng's eyebrow raised in interest.

'I think Rhapsodos will absolutely love you.' he said wryly. 'He's a Materia maniac and the best magician in SOLDIER in regards to battle magic. Mundane Utility will be something new entirely.' he remarked thoughtfully.

'You mean that guy in red? Isn't he in Wutai right now?'

'For about two months, yes. He'll be back next month.'

xxx

Tseng observed as Cloud was a ruthless haggler on the guise of polite questions and sweet-talkings while taking advantage of his unassuming, vulnerable looks to get a discount or round-off prices on the usual chemicals needed by the janitors.

That, and he spent the remaining money on coffee blends and sugars by packs.

'You guys buy coffee when we have it free in the vendos?'

'The black shit in the building's vendo machines do NOT deserve the godly title of coffee. Ever.' Cloud scowled. 'Black shit is black shit!' Tseng snorted. 'Where'd the company find that black shit anyway?! I convinced the boss to buy real coffee and ditch that shit in some godforsaken sewage tunnel.' he shuddered before grabbing two packs. 'Here, I'll give you one for free!' he said, giving Tseng a pack of Robusta Coffee and sugar. 'And taste REAL coffee in the workplace!'

Tseng sweatdropped.

Well, he's long used to it that he no longer cared and it kept him functioning so he cared more for function than taste...

'Oh, you bought coffee?' Rude asked Tseng who came back with the coffee.

'Reno's charge went shopping and gave me these for free.' said Tseng. 'Reno chose a bad day to be out.' he chuckled. 'Oh well.'

Needless to say, he started experimenting coffee blends to find what brand he liked since.

xxx

Indeed, word of the cute Janitor spread by phone.

'Hey Zack, have you heard of the new Janitor we got here?' Sebastian asked Zack. They had been batch mates and luckily made it to SOLDIER.

'I heard from Kunsel. I hope he's not exaggerating because hey, its impossible for a guy of all things to be cute and fluffy, we're supposed to be macho hunks!' Zack snorted in amusement.

'Well you're on missions with Angeal, you never saw 'im but he's one sweet-looking fella.' said Sebastian. 'He's born with that face!' he said, rummaging his pockets for a wrinkled print-out photo. 'This is him.' upon looking, Zack's eye popped out of its sockets.

'Holy shit!' he exclaimed, 'Kunsel's not exaggerating for once?!' his jaws dropped as the janitor, is honest-to-goodness CUTE!

'See? He's cleaning our floors every three days, so you might luckily see him in person soon. He's so cute!' Sebastian swooned.

'But isn't he a bit too young for the job?' Zack asked worriedly. 'Our place is big! Really big!' he cried, spreading his arms wide,

'Well, Kunsel did some digging again.' said Sebastian. 'He's currently a Cadet in SOLDIER Academe. He'll be a sophomore soon.'

'Heee...'

Meanwhile...

At the cameras, Tseng and Veld were looking at the year-end exams through camera feed.

They were observing potentials after all.

'It seems Reno's charge is worth noting.' said Veld.

'Yes. It looks like he trained hard on those firearms for quick reloading.' said Tseng thoughtfully. 'And he's fast on it too without even slipping and he's not even looking. Looks like we better pay him a visit after his exams. He DID say he'll flunk SOLDIER due to an accident...and we confirmed that he sends money to his mother...why not we take him? He's wasted in the SGI under Heidegger.'

'I concur. We swoop him up.'

They watched his exams more while obtaining data feed from his Driving Exams...


End file.
